au conditionnel
by eclixia
Summary: Draco et Hermione sont préfet en chef ils s'adorent ils s'engeulent bref une lovehate au moment de la réconciliation sur la chanson au conditionnel de Matmatah! Bonne Lecture à tous


Song fic avec pour couple draco Hermione et pour chanson au conditionnel de Matmatah. Bonne lecture. ps : désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe je suis nulle. Rating : M pour la fin  
tout appartient à JkR

Dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, le soir.  
Une jeune fille au cheveux brun très bouclé lisait tranquillement, assise dans un gros fauteuil rouge près de la cheminé. Sur ses joues des traces de larmes, en effet après une énième dispute avec son collège la demoiselle avait pleuré plusieurs heures. Ces deux là avait des relations plus que compliqué depuis quelques mois si seulement je le haïssait toujours, se serait tellement plus simple pensait-elle, mais voilà qu'il c'était mit à être gentil au fil des mois, il ne l'insultait plus, ou presque, ils s'étaient même embrassé plusieurs fois, doucement sur le bout des lèvres. Mais voilà depuis deux semaines il était redevenu lointain, ne la regardait plus dans les yeux et la fuyait sans cesse. Cet après-midi là Hermione lui avait demandé de l'aide pour organisé le bal de la saint-valentin, mais celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'une miss-je-sais-tout pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul et qu'il ne voulait pas s'occuper de choisir des musiques moldu puisque tel était le thème. Hemione très énervé par son comportement c'était emporté et lui avait crié dessus sans qu'il réplique, elle le savait il voulait juste un prétexte pour ne pas avoir a passé du temps avec elle et cela l'énervait encore plus. Elle ne le comprenait plus, il y a deux semaine c'était lui qui avait proposé un bel version moldu et là il ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Grrr pensa hermione il m'énerve ! Et comme pour clore le sujet elle ferma son livre d'un cou sec et alla s'étendre sur le canapé vert. Après avoir encore ruminé ses pensées un moment elle s'endormie.

Draco de son côté se défoulait sur son balai il allait le plus vite possible descendait presque jusque au niveau du sol et remontait à une vitesse affolante, l'air lui faisait du bien ses cheveux tombant normalement jusqu'à ses épaule virevoltai autour de lui, lui fouettant le visage. Il s'en voulait mais s'il restait trop près d'elle il allait lui sauté dessus, il n'en pouvait plus de la voir si belle tout le temps ses sentiments envers elle lui était apparu très nettement il y a deux semaines environs alors qu'il écoutait sa chanson préféré en boucle mais il ne pouvait pas l'aimé c'était trop dur même s'il avait changé depuis que son père était en prison il ne pouvait pas changer de manière aussi radicale au yeux du monde. Seul Hermione et Ginny était au courant. Les gens ne l'aurait pas cru et l'aurait séparé d' Hermione. Et sa il ne le voulait pas ! Mais que faire alors ? lui cria une voie dans son esprit rien lui répondit-il ,attendre et voir ou tout ceci me mènera. Il tourna encore sur son balais une demi-heure et, calmé, rentra dans ses apartements.

Il entra sans faire de bruit après avoir donné le mot de passe,il se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand il la vit, profondément endormie sur le canapé. Il s'approcha doucement et très délicatement lui embrassa les lèvres avant de repartir lentement vers sa chambre.  
Une fois qu'il eu tourné le dos, Hermione ouvrit les yeux et de plus en plus déconcerté le suivit très discrètement jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle regarda par l'entrebâillement et le vit se lever. Il prit un CD et le glissa dans sa chaîne. Les première note s'élevèrent et au grand étonnement d'Hermione elle reconnut une de ses chanson préféré mais d'ou draco la connaissait-il il s'agissait d'un groupe de moldu ! hermione fut encore plus étonnée lorsqu'elle entendit draco chanté d'une voie magnifique :

Draco : J'ai passé tant de nuits à briller sous  
mille soleils  
A butiner les fleurs de ma bohème  
Et pour rien au monde, je n'changerai le goût  
de ce miel  
Mais voilà, vous me posez un sérieux problème  
Non pas que vous ayez changé la couleur de  
mon ciel  
Mais les choses aujourd'hui ne sont plus les  
mêmes  
Et c'est non sans regret que j'ai eu vent de  
la nouvelle.

Hermione n'y tenant plus entra et ajustant sa voie sur celle de draco et chanta :

H & D : Une information à mettre au conditionnel,  
Mais il semblerait bien que je vous aime.  
(bis)

H : Et même si la rumeur se fait de plus en plus  
belle  
Et qu'elle crie sous mon toit que vous  
êtes une crème

D : S'il devient évident que vous semblez être  
celle  
J'ai le coeur enchaîné à mon vieux théorème

H & D : C'est à mon grand regret que je n'peux que  
vous l'énoncer comme tel.  
Une information à mettre au conditionnel,  
Mais il semblerait bien que je vous aime.  
(bis refrain)

H : Faut-il que je songe enfin à me brûler les  
ailes ?  
Ne croyez surtout pas que j'en ai la flemme

D : C'est sans doute par crainte que je chasse  
le naturel  
Mais il tombe dans vos bras.  
C'est commun, les mortels  
Bientôt je serai prêt, je serai l'homme le  
plus formel.

H & D : Une information à mettre au conditionnel,  
Mais il semblerait bien que je vous aime.  
(bis bis bis bis )

Draco s'approcha doucement d'Hermione, lui prit délicatement le visage et souffla à son oreille :  
il semblerait bien que je vous aime.  
Hermione le regarda dans les yeux et voyant un lac de sincérité l'embrassa doucement.  
Draco sentait dans son cœur des papillons qui voletait et il compris q'être avec elle était la seul  
solution et que quoi qu'il se passe il resterai avec elle même si pour cela il devait affronté le lord  
noir en personne.  
Plus heureux que jamais il accentua le baisé en soutenant la tête de celle qui le rendais si  
heureux. Il fit glissé ses lèvres le long de son cou et le parsema de baisé papillon. Lentement il se  
détacha d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux, elle lui souri et l'embrassant sur le bout du nez elle le  
poussa sur le lit en murmurant : il semblerait bien que je vous aime.  
Lentement draco promena ses main le long de son corps. Hermione voulant accéléré un peu la  
chose l'attira à elle et lui déboutonna sa chemise elle fit glissé ses mains sur ce torse diaphane  
temps désiré, en même temps draco lui avait retiré son pull et son pantalon et elle se retrouvai en  
soutient gorge et shorti noir brodé de rouge. Elle voulait défaire le pantalon de draco mais ni  
parvenais pas le bouton était trop dur ! draco rigolant la regarda et enleva lui même son pantalon  
se retrouvant alors en boxer noir. Hermione et draco apprivoisait lentement leurs corps les  
caressant tendrement. Draco passa ses main dans le dos d'Hermione afin de défaire son soutient  
gorge, d'une main experte il l'ôta tout en contemplant avec gourmandise la poitrine  
d'hermione. Celle —ci rougie automatiquement il la regarda et souriant lui chuchota tu est la plus  
belle fille qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Il se penchant l'embrassa su les lèvres et descendit  
jusqu'à ses seins qu'il embrassa l'un après l'autre mordillant un mamelon et malaxant très  
délicatement l'autre sein. Hermione frissonnait de plaisir, elle laissa ses main descendre jusqu'au  
boxer de draco et le lui ôta lentement pour faire durer le plaisir, elle put alors constater son  
désir pour elle et rougie de plus belle. Draco laissa les seins de la jeune étudiante et s'attaqua à  
son shortie, pendant qu'Hermione partait timidement à la découverte de son membre il enleva  
enfin le morceaux de tissu et se mit à caresser l'entrejambes de sa partenaire. Celle-ci gémi de  
plaisir et accentua ses caresses sur le membre de draco, ce qui eux pour effet de faire  
frissonner de la tête au pied. Tout en se prodiguant mutuellement du plaisir ils entremêlèrent  
leur langue pour former un ballet sensuel. Draco sachant que s'ils continuaient il ne pourrait plus  
s'arrêter le luit dit, elle rigola et lui dit en rougissant que pour elle c'était trop tard qu'elle ne  
pouvait déjà plus arrêter. Il sourit et la regardant sérieusement lui demanda s'il était le premier,  
elle fit oui de la tête n'osant pas avouer qu'à bientôt 18 ans elle était toujours vierge. Il sourit et  
lui dit qu'il irait très doucement, il se place au dessus d'elle et se positionna à l'entré de son  
trésor, elle comprit qu'il attendait un signe de sa part alors souleva doucement les hanche afin de  
lui montrer q'elle était prête il s'enfonça doucement en elle et sentit vite la fine membrane qui lui  
bloquai le passage il la regarda encore une foi et insista doucement pour faire craquer cette fine  
peau. Hermione sentit quelque chose se déchirer et malgré elle, elle laissa couler quelques larmes  
qui coulèrent doucement sur ses joues, draco les cueillit du bout de la langue et embrassa  
tendrement Hermione. La douleur laissa place au plaisir au fur et à mesure que draco bougeai  
dans son ventre, bientôt elle rejoint le mouvement de bassin de draco et leurs corps ne forma  
plus qu'un ,comme une liane qui bougerai lentement. Le désir se fit plus puissant et leur danse  
s'accéléra progressivement jusqu'à atteindre un point de non retour. draco et Hermione crièrent  
leur prénom respectif en atteignant ensemble l'orgasme. Hermione sentit un liquide se répandre  
en elle et soupira de contentement, délicatement draco se retira et s'étendit à ses côtés la  
serrant dans ses bras. Leurs respiration se calma petit à petit et anxieuse Hermione demanda :  
alors ?, tu était parfaite lui répondit-il je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, je t'en prit laisse moi te  
garder près de moi…pour toujours ! Hermione rougit encore une fois et lui répondit par un tendre  
baiser. Il la serra dans ses bras pendant qu'elle posait sa tête sur son torse et Hermione  
s'endormie vite alors que draco lui chantait leurs chanson :au conditionnel.  
Chacun des deux avait compris en chantant cette chanson qu'il tenait l'un à l'autre d'une façon  
bien particulière, à la façon de deux amoureux.

Et la vie continua avec comme seul changement un couple d'amoureux qui devait  
faire face jour après jour au difficulté de la vie.

Eclixia.


End file.
